Cursed Pair?
by zeuromiles
Summary: ( omegaverse ) my first try. i'm sucks at making summary so i decided to not making it. This is all about Lee Taeyong, Jung jaehyun, Nakamoto yuta. Yutae? Jaeyong? perhaps. a school au.


Seorang lelaki melangkahkan kedua kakinya bergantian dengan perlahan, menyusuri lorong kelas yang padat akan jiwa-jiwa yang tengah mengamati figur lelaki itu sembari mulut mereka tidak berhenti melontarkan beberapa kata pujian. Siapa sih pria itu hingga dapat memancing mulut semua orang yang tadinya tertutup hingga sekarang terus terbuka?

"Sempurna sekali"

"Tatanan rambutnya hari ini bagus sekali"

"Ah, mau diapakan saja juga pasti bagus!"

"Tampan sekali ia hari ini."

Hingga-

"Taeyong!" Ya, siapa lelaki yang berjalan kala itu? Taeyong. Siapa yang dapat membuat lorong sekolah penuh? Taeyong. Ditujukan pada siapakah kata-kata pujian yang terus terlontar dari mulut para gadis? Taeyong.

Kenalkan, primadona nomor satu sekolah, Lee Taeyong. Pria bersurai krem yang hanyalah seorang lelaki normal yang ntah terus sempurna pada setiap yang ia lakukan dari hal nya pelajaran, yang katanya suka dengann kebersihan, yang katanya sangat ahli dalam memasak, dan menari. Menari? Ya, sejujurnya yang membuatnya populer seperti ini adalah video pensinya dulu yang beredar. Dimana disitu Taeyong menunjukan bakat menarinya yang begitu luar biasa. Oke, terakhir mengenai Lee Taeyong. Dia juga merupakan seorang ketua osis.

"Yuta, kemana saja kau tidak ke kelasku?" Dan suara yang menggema di lorong yang meneriakkan nama Taeyong adalah seorang Nakamoto Yuta. Sahabat Taeyong, dan semua orang tahu akan kalah dari Taeyong, kini karena Yuta sudah bergabung dengan Taeyong yang berjalan santai, kata-kata pujian semakin terdengar dikarenakan si duo ini telah bersatu.

"Ahahah aku habis bermain sepak bola sehabis jam pelajaran olahraga, kenapa? Rindu kah?" Sebelah tangannya terangkat merangkul bahu Taeyong.

Taeyong memutar bola matanya sembari menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Yuta, "Tidak, aku ingin menanyakan dimana cat air milikku yang kemarin kau pinjam."

"Cih, tidak asik sekali Lee Taeyong." Ujarnya sambil menarik kembali tangannya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hahah, memang."

"Yasudah aku duluan."

"Ya, sana pergi Yuta."

"Kau memang tidak asik Lee Taeyong!" Marah? Tidak. Beginilah memang mereka berdua, setiap hari, selalu.

"Sudah sana, bau, cepat ganti bajumu."

"Bau darimana? Ini wangi, cium saja?" Ujarnya sambil menarik ujung kerahnya dan didekatkan pada Taeyong.

"Bau, bodoh, kau main berapa lama, sih?" Balas Taeyong sembari menutup hidungnya dan mengibaskan satu tangannya di depan hidungnya yang ia tutup.

"Hanya 2 jam pelajaran kok, Kim seonsangnim tidak hadir, jadi kami bermain sepuas yang kami inginkan."

"Tidak peduli, cepat ganti bajumu,"

"Mau bau atau tidak, para gadis masih tetap suka denganku, kok."

"Kapan sifat narsismu ini hilang, huh?"

"Narsis apanya? Aku menyampaikan fakta Lee Taeyong." Tengah asik mengobrol, momen mereka pun hancur karena ponsel Taeyong yang berdering.

"Ooh Taeyong yang sibuk pun kembali," goda Yuta karena Taeyong yang baru saja menjadi ketua osis.

"Diam, aku pergi dulu, Yuta." Ujar Taeyong dengan suara yang pelan dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Ya!" Balasnya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa bersuara setelahnya, yang berbunyi 'jangan lupa obatnya' dan Taeyong membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Di ruang Osis -

"Taeyong, akhirnya," ujar seorang gadis begitu mendengar pintu yang terbuka dan muncul figur sesosok Taeyong.

"Ya, ada apa? Apa sebuah masalah terjadi?" Tanyanya sambil mendudukan diri pada sebuah kursi yang tersedia untuknya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau disuruh untuk menemani seorang anak baru dan menyambutnya besok karena kepala sekolah tidak ada besok."

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lega. Ia pasti akan terus duduk disitu jika sebuah masalah datang, "Syukurlah, baiklah sampaikan padanya dengan senang hati aku akan mengurus anak baru itu besok."

"Baiklah!"

"Sebentar Dawon-ah, apa anak barunya sepantaran dengan kita, lebih, atau bahkan lebih muda?"

"Mm, ia adik kelas kita sepertinya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Baiklah kau dapat pergi dari sini, Dawon."

"Mengerti, ketua!"

Tawa kecil pun lolos dari bibir Taeyong, "jangan memanggilku sangat formal seperti itu, Dawon." Ujarnya sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil, namun menawan. Sampai-sampai membuah wajah gadis di hadapannya itu memerah, dengan hanya sebuah seyuman? Memang, tidak ada yang dapat menolak pesona dari seorang Lee Taeyong.

"Y-ya, aku permisi dulu," ujarnya, lihat. Bahkan sampai gugup. Dikarenakan itu, gadis yang dipanggil Dawon oleh Taeyong pun bergegas meninggalkan ruang osis dan Taeyong yang duduk santai sendirian disitu.

. . .

"Ah, ya," tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan perkataan Yuta di akhir perkataannya, yang mengenai obat. Taeyong membuka laci meja di hadapannya satu persatu, mencari sembari memikirkan dimana terakhir kali ia menaruh obatnya. Bisa gawat jika orang luar mengetahui akan kondisinya sekarang ini. Sakit? Bukan.

"Menyebalkan." Gumam Taeyong begitu akhirnya menemukan obatnya itu yang kini ia angkat dan terus ditatapi hingga tanpa sadar matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Persetan dengan obat ini. Persetan tubuhku. Persetan hidupku." Taeyong tiba-tiba emosional, hanya dengan kehadiran obat yang ia genggam.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang omega?" Taeyong mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menghatamkannya ke meja. Melampiaskan amarahnya yang selalu ia pendam dan hanya dapat ia bagi pada Yuta.

Tentu saja omega harus terus memakan obatnya, jika tidak, aromanya yang akan tercium adalah masalah yang sangat bahaya baginya. Tanpa panjang lebar ia mulai menelan pil obat tersebut dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

. . .

Taeyong sudah kembali ke kelasnya, ia mengontrol dirinya agar tidak menjadi emosional, dan ya berhasil dengan sepanjang pelajaran yang ia lewati hanya dengan melamun.

"-yong!" yong? Taeyong? Taeyong pun menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari belakangnya.

"Oi yuta, ada apa?"

"Kau yang ada apa, sudah kupanggil berkali-kali namun tetap melamun."

"Oh, sebaiknya kita pulang, bel sudah berbunyi kan?" Tanyanya sambil mulai membereskan mejanya dan memasukkan barang miliknya di meja itu kedalam tas. Yuta tahu persis apa masalah yang dapat membuat seorang Lee Taeyong melamun dalam pelajaran yang mana dapat dikatanya langka. Taeyong tidak pernah melewatkan pelajaran dengan cara apapun. Bolos, melamun maupun tidur.

Yuta yang sudah datang dengan tas pun mengangguk, setelah selesai beres-beres, mereka pun bersamaan berjalan keluar kelas. Hening, bahkan canggung? Karena Yuta juga ikut memikirkan masalah yang Taeyong miliki.

"Tadi ada apa di osis? Apa sebuah masalah?" Yuta membuka mulut, memecahkan keheningan.

"Untungnya tidak,"

"Syukurlah. Aku khawatir kembali melihat lingkaran hitam menyeramkan yang muncul di bawah matamu itu,"

"Bodoh. Itu karena kelelahan, wajar tentu saja."

Yuta tertawa kecil mendengar respon dari sahabatnya itu, "Ah ya itulah, lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita dapat murid baru besok dan aku harus menyambutnya."

"Keren, apa sepantaran?"

"Tidak, ia adik kelas kita."

"Sayang sekali, akan menyenangkan jika itu sepantaran. Lelaki atau perempuan?"

"Huh, apa ya, aku tidak diberi tahu."

"Hah tidak menyenangkan."

"Berhenti protes padaku Nakamoto Yuta."

"Ya, ya, ya."

Berkat sebuah topik anak baru, perjalanan pulang mereka pun kembali ramai dengan candaan, keheningan pun tersingkir. Hingga-

DEG

Panas, sakit. Taeyong merasakan kedua perasaan itu secara tiba-tiba. Kenapa? Ia sudah meminum obatnya. Taeyong memberhentikan jalannya, menekuk badannya dan memeluknya. Kedua rasa itu semakin parah. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Yuta panik. Orang-orang sekitar apalagi para alpha, mungkin. Mulai menengok. Tentu saja, jika sudah seperti ini aroma dari seorang omega mulai tercium.

"Taeyong, taeyong, bertahan sebentar apartemenmu sudah dekat." Kepanikan jelas terpampang di wajah Yuta. Dengan cepat, tidak peduli seperti apa ia menggendong Taeyong, berlari dengan kemampuannya sampai di apartemen Taeyong.

Taeyong memberi Yuta kuncinya, dan yang menerimanya pun masih, dengan panik segera membuka dan membawa Taeyong masuk. Pandangannya terus memandang sekitar, mencari dimana kamarnya berada. Begitu menemukannya, Yuta pun merebahkan tubuh Taeyong di kasur. Wajahnya memerah melihat kondisi Taeyong, yang masih mengerang kesakitan, berkeringat, nafas yang tidak teratur, juga menekuk tubuhnya menahan sakit, dan membuat tubuhnya terlihat ringkih sekali.

"Sudah,Y-yuta kau dapat pulang-"

"Tidak apa-ap-"

"Pulang, kumohon."

Yuta mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tahu Taeyong pasti akan kembali sedih, Taeyong benci keadaannya, Taeyong benci kehidupannya. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan oleh Yuta, ia pun pergi, sesuai kemauan Taeyong.

Masih terbayang di fikiran Yuta bagaimana Taeyong tadi. Yuta berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan diam, bingung, kenapa juga tiba-tiba? Taeyong bahkan sudah meminum obatnya pasti bukan saat istirahat tadi? Apa jangan-jangan ia bertemu dengan-

"Tidak!" Yuta menyadarkan dirinya sendiri yang melamun dan terus memikirkan Taeyong, tidak, ia tidak boleh, besok pun ia harus bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sekarang. Lelah, ia semakin bergegas ke rumahnya dan ingin segera bersantai.

* * *

Hello this is author speaking!

Thank you very much for reading this chapter, pardon my typos or this absurd story but if you enjoy it please leave a review then, oh- and if you don't mind please check my instagram account to? it's zeuromiles

hope you enjoy!


End file.
